Como Aquecer Um Coração Gelado
by ChuckJonez
Summary: Uma traição e a recuperação dessa traição pelo ponto de vista de um coração gelado. Não esperem muita coisa. Um conto rápido e bem açucarado que escrevi entre os capítulos de Um conto das Trevas, aliás, não tem nada a ver com a minha outra história.


**N.A: Harry Potter e seus personagens pertencem a J.K. Rowling.**

**N.A.2: Esse é um conto que escrevi entre os intervalos de "Um conto das Trevas", quando não conseguia mais escrever sobre vampiros e vingança. Um contozinho bem _light_ e curto, que fala sobre corações partidos e corações que se remendam. Acho-o até muito bobo e bem parecido com aqueles "teen movies" americanos.**

* * *

**Como Aquecer Um Coração Gelado**

Ela estava aproveitando que quase ninguém levantava cedo aos domingos, principalmente se tratando dos grifinórios. Mesmo assim, Ginevra Molly Weasley caminhava rapidamente para o salão principal, carregando uma caixa de madeira pequena na sua mão direita. A caixa, claro, estava reduzida e guardava todas as coisas que seu ex-namorado havia lhe dado... era melhor assim, não queria que Harry e o resto da casa descobrissem que, durante um ano, namorara Draco Augustus Malfoy.

As pessoas que sabiam de seu envolvimento com Draco podiam ser contadas nos dedos: os pais dele, que fizeram de tudo para impedir o relacionamento; Blaise Guillelmina Zabini, a melhor amiga de Draco e que o conhecia melhor do que qualquer pessoa, além dos pais dele; Hermione Ann Granger, amiga de Gina que havia descoberto por acidente o namoro deles.

Ela entrou no salão principal e suspirou aliviada, não havia ninguém, só uma pessoa... a que queria encontrar estava lá, emburrada, tomando o café da manhã na mesa da Sonserina. Nem mesmo os professores tinham acordado ainda. Gina caminhou lentamente até a mesa da Sonserina e ficou de pé bem na frente de Blaise, que a olhou de modo odioso e frio.

- Eu não sei se você tem coragem ou a maior cara-de-pau do mundo, Weasley. - Blaise tomou um gole do seu café preto, sem açúcar, sem tirar seus olhos violetas dos castanhos de Gina - Se bem que há uma linha tênue as separando... o que quer aqui?

- Gostaria que você entregasse isso para o Draco. - Gina colocou a pequena caixa de madeira na mesa levemente - São as coisas que ele me deu.

- Decididamente é falta de vergonha nessa sua cara sardenta... e a mais pura covardia que eu já vi. - o rosto de Blaise se contorceu numa careta de desgosto e nojo - Acho que vou vomitar. - ela desviou o rosto e procurou na mesa um lenço, o colocando sobre a boca e bem junto ao seu nariz, como se fosse um lenço perfumado que a protegeria de um fedor muito forte. Sua voz saiu um pouco abafada - Eu esperava mais de uma grifinória de sangue-puro. - ela tirou o lenço e voltou sua atenção ao seu café da manhã - Pegue a sua caixinha e vá entregar você mesma. Deve isso a ele, pelo menos.

- Eu acho que ele não quer me ver... - Gina sentou na cadeira oposta a Blaise e cruzou os dedos sobre a mesa - por isso quero evitar encontrá-lo.

- E pensou que eu faria esse favor a você? - Blaise a olhou com desdém - Eu sempre achei que você fosse burra, Weasley... mas não a esse ponto. Sendo assim, - Blaise tomou mais um gole de seu café, depois pousando a xícara levemente na mesa - vou explicar claramente, de uma maneira que até um grifinório entenda: quero que ele veja com quem ele ousou se relacionar... que ele veja a merda na qual ele se enfiou. - ela mexeu sua cabeça negativamente bem devagar, murmurando - E pensar que ele enfrentou os pais por você... e o trai dessa maneira vil. - Blaise pegou uma torrada, coberta de geléia de uva, mas a pôs de volta na mesa antes de dar a mordida - Meus parabéns, Weasley, você me fez perder o apetite... e logo hoje que a geléia está divina.

- Olha, Zabini, - Gina falou irritada - eu não quero brigar, está bem? Apenas me faça esse favor e prometo não cruzar mais o seu caminho ou dele, nunca mais.

- E qual o melhor jeito de garantir isso do que fazer você encará-lo? - Blaise levantou calmamente e caminhava até a saída seguida por uma Gina furiosa, completamente vermelha.

- Mas que merda, Zabini! - ela pegou o braço direito da sonserina, tão alta quanto Draco, a fazendo olhar para Gina - Você fala como se ele estivesse realmente magoado por me perder... e não porque eu escolhi ficar com Harry, o pior inimigo dele.

- Primeiro: tire sua pata nojenta de mim, Weasley. Essa roupa é nova. - ela puxou com violência o braço, fazendo Gina a largar - Segundo: se você ainda pensava no idiota do Potter quando começou a namorar o Draco, por quê fez isso com ele? - Blaise se abaixou levemente, deixando seu rosto a um palmo do de Gina - E terceiro: digamos que se ele visse você beijando outro, ele ficaria realmente arrasado... mas ao ver o Potter beijando seus lábios imundos, foi a cereja da crueldade no sorvete do desespero no qual você o enfiou. - Blaise se endireitou e tentou continuar seu caminho. Mas, Gina a interrompeu de novo, se pondo na frente dela.

- Que diabos você está falando, sua idiota?

- QUE ELE SE APAIXONOU POR VOCÊ, WEASLEY! ENTENDEU? - Blaise fechou os olhos ao gritar, como se ela mesma não acreditasse - DRACO AUGUSTUS MALFOY AMA VOCÊ!

* * *

A mágica de um bruxo é única, como as minúsculas linhas que existem nas mãos e nos pés. A maneira como age, vibra e percorre o corpo de um bruxo é completamente diferente como ela age, vibra e percorre o corpo de outro. É por isso que há varinhas, por exemplo, que nunca funcionariam com um bruxo enquanto que elas funcionariam com outros. É por isso, também, que quando o bruxo está tendo uma sobrecarga emocional (estresse ou uma angústia muito grande, por exemplo) sua mágica agirá de um modo diferente do que ela agiria em outro bruxo. Harry Potter fez sua tia inflar como um balão uma vez, por raiva do que ela e seus outros tios estavam falando sobre ele e seus falecidos pais. Ronald Weasley ficou vermelho e fumaça saía de suas orelhas ao ver que uma certa Hermione Granger continuava a se corresponder com um certo jogador famoso de Quadribol, tal foi o ciúme que sentiu (fato negado pelo próprio Ron "Salamandra" Weasley, como ele ficou conhecido depois do episódio). Esses e outros casos ocorreram sem o intermédio de varinhas, o que quer dizer que outras coisas poderiam ter acontecido nesses momentos, pois a varinha é o instrumento usado para canalizar e corrigir a direção que a mágica deve tomar, formando assim os feitiços (e maldições). Lembrando que os bruxos precisam ter uma quantidade enorme de mágica para realizar tais feitos.

Porém, há uma minoria de bruxos em que a mágica deles parece estar conectada à alma (ou ao coração como alguns diriam), porque sentimentos simples, como tristeza ou depressão, são tudo que ela precisa para agir por si própria. O aspecto mais importante é que não há chances de ocorrerem feitiços diferentes, a mágica age de acordo com a personalidade do bruxo. Esse tipo de coisa acontece com descendentes de famílias de puro sangue mágico, clãs com mais de mil anos de sangue mágico. Por exemplo, Lúcio Malfoy transformou acidentalmente um pergaminho em pedra após uma briga com sua namorada Narcissa Black, quando ambos freqüentavam Hogwarts. Narcissa fez algumas folhas de uma árvore transformarem em água, ao ver Lúcio conversando com Madelane Parkinson nos jardins de Hogwarts. Os clãs Black e Malfoy possuem quase três mil anos de pureza de sangue, salvo "ovelhas negras" que são expulsas do convívio das respectivas famílias principais. Esse é um dos motivos pelo qual os descendentes de clãs desse tipo recebem um "treinamento" (por assim dizer) para tentar controlar e esconder os sentimentos... um outro motivo é que os faz parecerem superiores.

Draco Malfoy não era mais o garoto arrogante e imprudente dos anos anteriores. Quando alcançou os seus dezesseis anos, ele se tornou uma cópia exata do avô, Tyrus Malfoy, ele tornou-se frio e calculista, coisas que seu pai deveria ter herdado do velho patriarca do clã Malfoy. Apesar disso, Draco ainda era humano. Razão pela qual ele se encontrava sentado na mesma poltrona da sala comunal e na mesma posição de quando se sentou nela, desde a festa que Hogwarts deu para comemorar a derrota de Voldemort pelas mãos do "adorado" Harry Potter. A festa tinha sido a três dias atrás.

A última vez que Draco havia chorado tinha sido no funeral do avô, dois anos atrás. Desde então, nada mais do que poucas lágrimas era o que o sonserino permitia que o mundo visse. Durante a sua peregrinação mental dos últimos três dias, elas não caíram. Ele queria que elas caíssem (inconscientemente, claro), mas nada acontecia.

A expressão no rosto do jovem também se conservava a mesma desde a festa, ou melhor, desde o momento em que viu sua namorada secreta beijar Harry Potter no meio do salão, sob uma chuva de aplausos da maioria dos estudantes de Hogwarts. Nem mesmo depois da festa, quando ela disse a ele, na sala onde se encontravam, que precisavam conversar. Era como se o tempo tivesse parado no rosto dele... e em sua mente. A cena nojenta e ridícula passava sem parar dentro de seu cérebro.

Por quê? Por quê ele se permitiu a uma situação ridícula como essa? Por quê não dera ouvidos aos avisos de Blaise? Por quê diabos pensou que esse relacionamento daria certo? E por quê, por quê ele foi se apaixonar por Ginevra Weasley?

Ele ainda tentou culpar o vendedor de antiguidades egípcio pela situação toda. Se o estúpido o tivesse atendido com mais agilidade, talvez ele não desse de cara com a jovem entrando na loja. Ambos estavam no Egito passando as férias de verão. Ele estava viajando sozinho e ela estava na casa do irmão que mora e trabalha no país. Mas culpar o vendedor era inútil, afinal, foi decisão de Draco falar com ela. Fora tudo culpa dele.

Um grupo de sonserinos descia as escadas do dormitório masculino e o avistou sentado. A sorte deles foi que olharam para o rosto dele antes de pensar em chamá-lo para se juntar a eles, o grupo desejou um rápido "bom dia, Malfoy" (que foi ignorado) antes de sumir pela passagem para fora dos domínios da Sonserina. Eles não perceberam, mas uma pequena névoa branca estava ao redor dos pés do jovem Malfoy, se alguém colocasse um termômetro nessa névoa, descobriria que a temperatura estava por volta dos sete graus Celsius. Draco Malfoy estava quase congelando a poltrona.

- Vai ficar sentado aí até virar uma estátua de gelo ou vai fazer alguma coisa a respeito? - uma voz feminina o despertou do torpor em que estava preso, fazendo sumir a névoa e a temperatura ao redor dele subir.

- O que você quer, Zabini? - Draco olhou friamente para a amiga, parada na passagem, mantendo-a entreaberta.

- Meu velho amigo de volta. - ela disse enquanto fechava a passagem e caminhava para perto dele - Você não o viu por aí, viu?

- Ele está voltando, minha cara. - o jovem voltou a olhar para o vazio - Ele está voltando. Quero apenas mais um tempo para me recompor dessa traição.

- Três dias me parece tempo suficiente para um luto, meu caro. - ela sentou numa poltrona que estava oposta com a de Draco - Está na hora de encarar o mundo. O Sol mais uma vez se levantou, os pássaros cantam e o planeta gira da mesma forma que sempre girou.

- Ou seja, - ele se inclinou, apoiou os cotovelos nos joelhos e cruzou os dedos, escondendo a boca atrás deles - encarar aquela que me traiu.

- Exatamente. - Blaise recostou-se na sua poltrona - Eu a encontrei na mesa do café, os princípios grifinórios dentro dela a estão fazendo querer devolver a você todos os presentes trocados durante... - ela fez uma careta de nojo - o relacionamento de vocês.

- Ela foi até você? - os olhos dele se estreitaram - Sou tão nojento agora para ela?

- A "coisa" está tentando evitar maiores sofrimentos para você, meu caro.

- Mentira. - ele fechou os olhos completamente - Ela não quer que ninguém saiba de nosso envolvimento e está sem coragem de admitir que se comportou como uma "rameira", como ela chamava Pansy, sonserinas e aquela dupla de grifinórias do nosso ano.

- Eu pensei a mesma coisa, meu caro. - Blaise começou a olhar para as próprias unhas da mão direita - Por isso, disse a ela para deixar a caixa na sala de vocês e sumisse de nossas vistas para sempre.

- Fez bem, Blaise. - Draco disse após um longo suspiro - Se eu a ver antes de estar preparado...

- Teríamos um sorvete de Weaselette, sabor que eu mais detesto.

- Eu a mataria. - Draco se levantou lentamente, seus ossos estalando levemente - E depois dela, mataria o Potter pela mesma forma.

- E teríamos um Malfoy em Azkaban. Já não basta os nossos pais terem escapado por pouco de tal destino. Creio que nem mesmo nossas ligações com o Ministro da Magia o salvaria.

- Tem razão. - Draco sorriu para ela levemente - Me desculpe por não escutar seus avisos quanto a não me envolver com grifinórios. Eles são realmente tão traiçoeiros quanto nós, sonserinos.

- Eles são mais, meu caro. - Blaise se levantou, pegou uma das mãos de Draco e o olhou nos olhos - Porque eles usam o perdão como desculpa para as próprias perversidades. - Blaise largou a mão dele e começou a caminhar para as escadarias que levam ao dormitório feminino - Ela disse que levará a caixa logo após o café. Eu, se fosse você, a encararia de qualquer forma. Faça uma surpresa a ela e resolva logo isso para podermos seguir em frente.

- Blaise...

- Draco. - Blase parou no primeiro degrau da escadaria, sem se virar para ele - Veja isso como mais um teste para controlar suas emoções. Ela que está errada e não você. A pressão está sobre ela e não você. Dê mais um motivo para ela desviar do seu caminho quando se cruzarem. Mostre que a traição dela o feriu mas que essa ferida cicatrizará e não será esquecida, nem mesmo se o inferno se tornar numa colônia de esqui e o diabo virar um esquimó.

A jovem subiu o resto da escadaria, sumindo da vista de Draco. O jovem ficou parado durante algum tempo, analisando tudo que sua melhor amiga lhe disse. A sua mente voltou mais uma vez ao passado, relembrando todo o passado com a pequena Weasley e culminando com a noite de sua traição para com ele. Um sorriso gelado se formou em seu rosto e a névoa voltou a formar-se ao redor de seus pés.

- Como quiser, milady. - ele sussurrou.

* * *

Gina entrou na sala e recostou-se na porta fechada com um suspiro. Ela tirou uma pequena caixa do bolso de suas vestes com a mão direita, enquanto que com a esquerda pegou a sua varinha. Gina deu mais um suspiro e agitou a varinha sobre a caixinha, fazendo-a voltar ao seu tamanho original. E com um suspiro final, Gina saiu da posição em que estava e caminhou até a mesa que deveria ser de um professor e deixou a caixa sobre ela. Mas antes que ela se virasse e caminhasse para a porta, um súbito frio a envolveu e uma voz conhecida (e tão gelada quanto o frio que sentia) apareceu.

- Espero que tenha valido a pena.

Gina olhou para sua esquerda e Draco Malfoy surgiu do meio das sombras como o Barão Sangrento faria ao atravessar uma parede.

- Draco! - ela exclamou.

- Espero mesmo que tenha valido a pena, pequena. - ele falou com uma expressão séria e olhando para a caixa encima da mesa.

- Olha, Draco... - Gina tentou falar, apenas para ser interrompida por uma mão pálida no famoso gesto de "pare".

- Não quero explicações. Elas são tão inúteis quanto esse seu gesto, quanto à sua promessa de que nunca mais nossos caminhos se cruzarão. - ele abaixou a mão, caminhou até a cadeira do professor e se sentou nela como um juiz num tribunal - Você escolheu o Potter. Como todos os que estavam ao meu redor me disseram que aconteceria. Eu escolhi arriscar e fui traído. Deseja adicionar mais alguma coisa nessa patética comédia em que estamos?

- Draco... eu não queria que fosse assim. - ela começou a falar rápido, antes que ele a interrompesse de novo - Mas você sabia o que eu sentia... sinto por ele. Eu não queria fazer ninguém sofrer, só queria ser feliz. - a voz dela falhou no final.

- E não é o que todos queremos, pequena? - a voz dele ainda soava gelada, suas emoções estavam fazendo a sala inteira ficar gelada - Mas parece que para alguns serem felizes, outros devem sofrer, não é? - ele a encarou - O universo exige tal equilíbrio, não é?

- É verdade? - ela perguntou depois de algum tempo e quando falou, uma leve fumaça de calor se fez - O que Blaise disse?

- O que ela disse?

- Que você se apaixonou por mim? - o frio da sala sumiu como por encanto.

- Sim. - ele disse depois de um longo silêncio, assustando a ambos com a resposta - Eu amo Ginevra Molly Weasley... mas acontece que ela ama Harry James Potter. - ele cruza os dedos sobre a mesa - Resta saber se Harry James Potter ama Ginevra Molly Weasley. Essa é a pergunta de um milhão de galeões.

- Eu estou disposta a arriscar.

- Eu percebi. - ele respondeu friamente, com os ombros levemente caídos - A escola inteira percebeu.

Gina ficou calada e tocou com a mão esquerda sua boca, percebendo finalmente o quão cruel sua resposta deve ter parecido para o jovem. Mas mesmo assim, ficou calada.

- Leve a caixa e a queime, jogue fora, faça o que quiser com ela. - ele se levantou da cadeira e caminhou de volta para as sombras, procurando manter seu rosto escondido - Eu não a quero perto de mim.

- Mas Draco...

- E fique tranqüila. - a voz dele saiu das sombras - O dragão não sairá de sua toca para atrapalhar o seu romance.

- Draco...

- Vá embora e seja feliz, Ginevra. - a voz sussurrou - Apenas... vá embora.

Ela poderia tentar chamá-lo para conversar, mas Gina conhecia Draco demais para isso. Ela pegou a caixa e a encolheu novamente, colocando-a de volta ao seu bolso. Gina caminhou lentamente até a porta e parou ao abri-la.

- Eu sinto muito, Draco... - ela disse sem se virar - eu realmente sinto muito.

Assim que a porta da sala se fechou, pequenos flocos de neve começaram a cair dentro dela.

* * *

_Dois dias depois..._

Draco Malfoy estava sentado em uma das mesas da enorme biblioteca de Hogwarts, pesquisando para um dever de poções, sozinho. Ele estava ali desde o final das aulas da tarde e planejava ficar ali até resolver todo o dever, mesmo que isso significasse perder o jantar, o que já estava acontecendo. Desde seu último encontro com Gina, o jovem enfiou as caras nos livros e passou a se isolar dos outros alunos, sendo visto raramente em companhia de Blaise e de seus usuais companheiros Crabbe e Goyle. Os insultos ao Trio, e principalmente ao casal Potter e Weasley, ele deixou inteiramente para o resto da casa da Sonserina. Ele os evitava sempre que podia.

Então foi com uma certa surpresa que ele percebeu que Hermione Granger sentou-se em sua mesa, na cadeira oposta a sua.

- Malfoy.

- Granger. - ele recostou-se na cadeira e largou a pena sobre o pergaminho em que escrevia - A que devo a honra dessa visita?

- Sem insultos, Malfoy?

- Eu não sabia que era minha obrigação insultar grifinórios, Granger. - ele pegou a pena e recomeçou a escrever - Devem ter esquecido de falar quando entrei na Sonserina.

- Devem ter mesmo. - ela falou enquanto abria um livro de Aritmancia - Fazendo a lição de poções? - ele não respondeu, apenas continuou a escrever - Eu já terminei a minha, estou fazendo o de Aritmancia agora.

- Que bom para você, Granger. - ele respondeu sem tirar a atenção do dever - Agora, eu não sei como você e seus amigos costumam fazer seus deveres, mas eu prefiro o silêncio. Por isso escolho fazê-los aqui e não na minha sala comunal.

- Eu diria que isso é um modo bastante educado de dizer "cale a boca e me deixe em paz", Malfoy.

- Entenda como quiser, Granger.

Os dois ficaram calados depois dessas palavras trocadas, mas Draco podia sentir que Hermione olhava mais para ele do que para o livro de Aritmancia. Era mais do que óbvio para ele que Hermione queria conversar com ele, só o fato de se sentar na mesa em que ele estava, e não escolher outra bem distante, já era prova suficiente das intenções dela. Mas o que ela poderia querer conversar com ele? Talvez estivesse esperando a oportunidade de comentar o fato de que Harry e Gina estavam juntos? Talvez tivesse vindo jogar-lhe na cara que Draco e Gina nunca dariam certo? Ele não sabia e não queria descobrir. Draco só queria que lhe deixassem em paz, que o mundo se esquecesse de Draco Malfoy.

- Eu sinto muito que as coisas tenham terminado assim, Malfoy. - Hermione falou depois de um longo silêncio na mesa - Por mais que eu fosse contra o relacionamento de vocês dois, Gina não tinha o direito de fazer aquilo com você.

Draco arregalou os olhos e levantou lentamente sua cabeça. Quando ele finalmente encarou Hermione, se espantou ao ver pena e um pouco de raiva nos olhos castanhos dela.

- O que tinha no jantar de hoje, Granger? O velho resolveu trocar suco de abóbora por uísque-de-fogo? - ele ainda mantinha seu rosto sério - Só falta me dizer que você brigou com ela depois do "showzinho" na festa da vitória.

- Não chegamos a brigar, mas eu disse poucas e boas para ela por sua causa.

- Por minha causa? - ele largou novamente a pena e sua sobrancelha direita estava levantada - Esquece uísque-de-fogo. Você bebeu outra coisa.

- Eu não estou bêbada, Malfoy. Eu só não admito certos comportamentos, o que a Gina fez foi um deles.

- Então você deve ser uma mulher de princípios muito fortes. - a sobrancelha abaixou e uma expressão fria tomou conta do rosto de Draco - Só imagino o quão difícil deve ser falar essas coisas para mim.

- Não... você não imagina mesmo. Mas somente um bobo não perceberia que você gosta realmente dela.

- Eu gostaria de não falar sobre ela, se for possível. - Draco deixou de encarar Hermione e voltou a olhar para o pergaminho - E nem de saber como anda o relacionamento dela com o Potter.

- Bem... então sobre o que gostaria de falar?

- Granger... - a sobrancelha direita voltou a se levantar - tem certeza mesmo de que não bebeu nada?

* * *

_Duas horas depois..._

Draco caminhava lentamente até a área do calabouço, onde fica a passagem para a sala comunal da Sonserina. Ele ainda estava um pouco tonto com a conversa com Hermione. Ele conseguiu ter uma conversa longa (e boa, não queria admitir) com ela e sem insultos, como se os dois fossem duas pessoas normais que se encontraram depois de muito tempo. É claro que se perguntados, os dois negariam que tiveram tal conversa.

O jovem não era burro, sabia que com a derrota de Voldermort, a aceitação de pessoas como Hermione no mundo mágico seria mais fácil. Posturas como as dos Malfoy logo seriam algo do passado e algo reprovável. Não que após essa conversa, Draco mudaria seu jeito de pensar, ele teria apenas que ser ainda mais discreto quanto suas opiniões sobre os bruxos que não tinham sangue puro. Ser abertamente contra o envolvimento de bruxos com trouxas ou contra os bruxos que são filhos de trouxas poderá se tornar uma arma política, a ser usada contra as famílias de sangue puro. Draco e todos os bruxos de sua geração eram o futuro do mundo mágico, estava mais do que claro que era a hora de mudar a imagem pública.

- Algo como "não tenho nada contra, contanto que não seja na minha família" talvez seja a melhor politicagem. - ele murmurou enquanto caminhava.

- Sabia que falar sozinho é um dos sinais básicos de que está louco? - uma voz feminina conhecida surgiu das sombras à sua frente.

- Sabia. - Draco iluminou sua varinha e viu Blaise surgir das sombras, as tochas da área dos calabouços nunca iluminaram muito bem mesmo - Mas quem é são?

- Onde você estava?

- Eu não sabia que precisava de permissão para andar pelo castelo.

- Desculpe-me por me preocupar com meu amigo. - ela cruzou os braços, zangada - Hoje não é o seu dia de patrulhamento pelos corredores.

- Estava na biblioteca terminando meu dever de poções. - ele mostrou sua mochila, com um sorriso sarcástico nos lábios - Satisfeita?

- Ainda não. - ela manteve sua posição - Com quem você estava?

- Belíssima atuação de uma namorada ciumenta, Blaise. - ele colocou a mochila nas costas, ainda com o sorriso sarcástico - Mas devo lhe lembrar que sou solteiro. - Draco deu a volta nela e continuou sua caminhada em direção à passagem para a sala comunal.

- Porque você quer, meu caro. - Blaise murmurou assim que ouviu Draco fechar a passagem.

* * *

_Dois meses depois..._

A decisão de Draco de enfiar a cara nos estudos estava funcionando para apaziguar seu encantamento por Gina (era como ele chamava o sentimento que ele tinha por ela). Os pais dele ficaram felizes com o fim do relacionamento e o conseqüente aumento nas notas do jovem, que chegou a se igualar às de Hermione Granger. Draco até conseguiu compartilhar sua nova visão sobre como mudar a imagem pública da família com o pai, que relutantemente concordou que a nova abordagem era necessária com a mudança no tempo, Lúcio era capaz de tudo para manter o _status quo_ da família, ou seja, tal esquema deveria ser iniciado publicamente pelos Malfoy.

Desde então, várias campanhas e doações foram feitas pela família para os órfãos, feridos e mutilados pela guerra. Claro que para os que conheciam os Malfoy não se enganavam, coisa que Hermione deixou clara em uma das raras conversas com Draco. Os dois apenas se encontravam na biblioteca e conversavam quando não havia ninguém por perto. Draco apenas sorria enquanto Hermione ficava esbravejando divertida sobre a farsa dos Malfoy. Os dois ainda não queriam admitir que gostavam de conversar um com o outro. Blaise andava desconfiada de que Draco andava se encontrando com alguém e também não queria admitir que estava morrendo de ciúmes.

Ela não sabe quando foi que a profunda amizade que sentia pelo jovem transformou-se em paixão, mas ela sabia que estava sentindo e se sentia furiosa e frustrada por isso. Ela não sabia como se aproximar dele e abordar o assunto, principalmente porque ela ainda não sabia se o jovem havia esquecido de vez a ex, que ainda estava saindo com Harry Potter.

* * *

- Faz mesmo muito tempo que não patrulhamos juntos. - Draco falou enquanto averiguava uma sala, famosa entre os alunos para encontros.

- Sim, faz - Blaise murmurou olhando para o vazio no corredor - E faz tempo que não conversamos.

- Como assim? - Draco saiu da sala, sorrindo - Conversamos todos os dias.

- Sim... mas são conversas sem importância, onde ouvidos não-convidados podem ouvir.

- Entendo. - Draco a olhou não entendendo a diferença - Então sobre o que quer conversar?

- Que tal sobre esse pacto entre você e o trio maravilha-perfeição?

- Que pacto?

- Já até me esqueci da última piada que você fez sobre eles. - ela coçou o nariz, para disfarçar o rosnado - Principalmente sobre a Granger.

- Existe algo que se chama "maturidade", minha cara. - Draco parou para averiguar mais uma sala - Ela demora para chegar para muitas pessoas, mas ela chega. Esse negócio de insultos e piadinhas é tão "terceiro" e "quarto ano".

- Não pode ser apenas isso.

- Que tal "eu tenho coisas mais importantes para fazer com o meu tempo do que ficar fazendo piadinhas sobre terceiros"? Principalmente sobre terceiros que não têm a menor importância para mim.

- Eu não acredito nisso. - ela riu - Draco Malfoy dizendo que o Potter, Weasley e Granger não têm a menor importância para ele? Eu vou ficar com você durante uma hora, a poção Polissuco perderá seu efeito e verei quem você é realmente.

- E se eu for realmente outra pessoa? - ele a olhou com o seu famoso sorriso sarcástico - O que você fará comigo?

- É mais fácil perguntar o que eu não faria com você. - ela puxou sua varinha e um brilho vermelho surgiu na ponta desta.

- Bem, - ele ficou na frente dela, olhando para a varinha dela sem dar muita importância a ela e ainda sorrindo - e o que você não faria comigo?

- Isso. - ela agitou a varinha, fazendo explodir uma luz vermelha e o cegando momentaneamente.

- Blaise! Mas que diab...

Ele foi interrompido pela última coisa que pensava que ela faria: um beijo, molhado e rápido. Quando as bocas descolaram-se, soltando um leve estalo que quase não ecoou pelo corredor vazio, os olhos dele estavam arregalados e a mente dele (geralmente muito organizada) se bagunçou toda.

- Draco, você já esqueceu da Weaselette? - ela sussurrou.

- Blaise... - ele tentou articular, mas foi interrompido novamente por ela.

- Eu sei que você anda se encontrando com alguém. - Blaise falou rapidamente - Eu quero saber quem é? É outra garota? É a Granger? Por isso você não a insulta mais e nem os amigos dela? Ou é por causa da Weaselette? Você ainda sente algo por ela? Eu quero saber, Draco.

- Blaise, eu... - a mente dele ainda estava se arrumando - eu não me encontro com ninguém... eu...

- Então é por causa da Weaselette! Você ainda gosta dela! Eu sabia! - ela levantou a voz, que ecoou pelos corredores escuros.

- Não... - ele balançou a cabeça lentamente, ainda atordoado - Eu não...

- O que ela tem que eu não tenho? É o cabelo vermelho? A pele pálida? As sardas? Que diabos essa "coisinha" tem que prende a sua atenção?

- Blaise!

- Não! Eu quero saber! Eu amo você, Draco. - ela suspirou e abaixou a cabeça, encostando a testa nos lábios dele - Eu amo você. Sempre amei. - Blaise levantou a cabeça e o encarou - Eu pensei que podia esperar você esquecer a Weaselette, mas não consegui.

Os dois ficaram se encarando por alguns minutos. Os olhos azuis roxeados de Blaise brilhavam com lágrimas indecisas sobre cair ou não. Os olhos cinza azulados de Draco expressavam a confusão que estava na mente do jovem. Draco começou a rever todos os dias que compuseram a amizade deles e procurava os sinais desse sentimento que ela expressara a ele, porque o jovem sempre acreditou que a compreendia melhor até do que ela própria. Blaise deu alguns passos, se distanciando dele e se preparava para dar meia-volta e correr até a passagem da sala comunal sonserina, quando Draco a segurou e a encarou.

- Me deixe ir - ela suplicou - Eu já me sinto idiota suficiente por causa disso.

- Não. - ele falou, sério - Eu quero resolver isso agora.

- Então resolva. - ela abaixou a cabeça - Diga logo que quer apenas a minha amizade e me deixe ir. - ele segurou o queixo dela gentilmente com a mão esquerda dele e a fez encará-lo novamente.

- Se eu quisesse apenas a sua amizade... - ele a beijou levemente - eu falaria com você de manhã.

- Quer dizer que eu já posso parar com o meu teatro? - foi a vez dela sorrir sarcasticamente.

- Quer dizer que tudo isso era um teatro? - ele a olhou com a sobrancelha direita levantada.

- Claro, eu estava fazendo a minha performance de uma grifinória. Eu achava que o clássico "beijo e fuga magoada" funcionaria com você.

- E foi tudo teatro? - ele a enlaçou pela cintura e puxou-a mais para junto de si.

- Tudo menos a parte do "Eu amo você".

- Se foi tudo um teatro mesmo, meus parabéns. - ele a beijou novamente - Dragões adoram donzelas inocentes.

- Eu não sou inocente, Malfoy. - ela passou a mão direita nos cabelos quase brancos dele - E eu sei muito bem que você anda se encontrando com alguém. E eu sei que você ainda sente alguma coisa pela Weaselette.

- E?

- E eu estou disposta a arriscar a tirá-la do seu coração gelado. Seja a Weaselette ou seja quem for.

- E eu não tenho nada a dizer sobre isso?

- Não, não tem.

- Como quiser, milady.

**FIM**

* * *

**N.A.3: Não sei se faço uma seqüência, falando de como o romance deles flui. Se fizer, talvez até fale da Gina se arrependendo da escolha dela... mas é mais certo de que não haja uma seqüência. Seria tão açucarada quanto esse conto e meus leitores poderiam correr um risco de morrerem de colesterol alto.**

**N.A.4: Vocês não acharam um final meio brusco? É que não estou acostumado a criar contos de um só capítulo. Se fizer outro desses contos "relâmpagos", terá pelo menos dois ou três capítulos. E prometo não fazer tão açucarado quanto esse.**


End file.
